The present invention relates to photographic still or motion-picture cameras, of the type provided with some sort of focussing system generating signals dependent upon what the subject-distance setting of the camera ought to be, such signals controlling, in one way or another, the setting of the camera objective by means of an electromagnetic control device, the camera furthermore being provided with an electronic exposure-duration control circuit which performs a timing operation in dependence upon detected scene-light level.